Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness
The List # BiggerNate91 # Meme_Machine # Nate Clone # Comedy Professional # Outcastsage9033YT Chapter 1 - Wake Up "Oh, I must of had a bad dream," Joe Moraliste said as he slowly opened his eyes. But as he opened his eyes he says the reality that had happened. The apartment had been practically demolished; in fact he had no idea how he survived. As he looked around for his friends, he heard a loud noise... Joe’s eyes darted around the rubble, looking for the source of the noise. ”''I must be going crazy...”'' Joe thought to himself. Suddenly, Joe heard a loud creak, followed by a big stomp. “Who’s there?” Joe cried into the rubble. Joe waited for a response, but did not get an answer. ”Should I go into the city...” Joe thought to himself, “Or should I stay...?” Joe pondered about this, but then finally decided on leaving. Obviously, his friends would be helping innocent residents. Or so he thought, so Joe stepped through the dirty, deep rubble, and out into the remains of the city streets. Joe was shocked to see that Sectional City had been reduced to a post-apocalypse. He hadn't seen it this way since he had learned about the Siege of Sectional City, one of the Great War's biggest battles. But something bad had definitely happened. But who had done it? The Poller army? A new enemy of Planet GC? Joe was uneasy. He knew that living on Planet GC wasn't going to be like living on Earth. But he didn't expect anything like this. He thought that ever since the battle with the Sayer months ago, the worst would be over. Joe walked down the streets, readying his arm cannon. He had owned this arm cannon and the accompanying armor after his friend BiggerNate, or Big, sacrificed himself to save him. Now he inherited his armor, ship and duties as Big's dying wish. Joe looked around the ruins of the city. He couldn't believe that the city had been wiped clean. But there was no sigh of anyone at all. No bodies on the ground. Just then, Joe heard something behind him. He turned to see a figure dart into an alley. "Hey! Get back here!" Joe shouted. He ran after the figure. The figure ran down the alley, Joe close behind. Where was he going? Who was he? The alley dead-ended. The figure turned to face Joe. Joe couldn't see his face in the dark. "Who are you? What do you know about this city getting reduced to a dystopia?!" The figure spoke. "I know all about it, boy." He stepped into the light to reveal himself. Joe's eye narrowed as soon as he laid eyes on the figure's face. "My names Moder. And I've been watching over you..." ”Wha...?” Joe said, startled. “Can’t you listen!?” Moder yelled aggressively “My names Moder!” “Why is Sectional City reduced to pieces?!” Joe argued, Moder sighed in dissapointment. “I can’t tell you that now, as we must hurry. They’ll catch us if we stick around.” “They?” Joe replied; “Who is THEY?” ”I’ll tell you later, boy.” Moder said in a aggressive tone. “We must hurry, follow me.” Moder ran into the rubble filled streets of Sectional City, Joe followed behind him. What they didn’t know, that someone else was with them too. And so Joe followed Moder quickly. He gazed throughout the sky and wondered what a mess this city had become. Suddenly, Moder yelled, "What are you doing boy! I said hurry up! We don't have any time." Quickly, Joe ran after Moder into an old house. The old house had shattered windows, and as Joe walked in, the wood creaked every step. Joe started to wonder if he was walking into a trap. As he continued to walk, he saw that Moder had disappeared. "Where had he gone?", Joe thought. Joe saw steps and walked up them. Suddenly, when he walked on one of the stairs he fell and crashed. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Man Joe was met with darkness as he fell down the hole, he glanced up, and... there was a figure watching him fall...? Joe didn’t take this into second thought, as the adrenaline pumped in to his sudden fall. ”Well... this is it...” Joe thought to himself, “This is how I die...” Mearly a millisecond after he thought that, he landed. He was... ok? When Joe landed, he was expecting hard wood. But not... Joe looked over, he saw... Pillows? ”How did...?” “How did the pillow not even burst...?” Joe pondered, he was too busy trying to figure out the pillows to notice the terrifying darkness. Joe finally noticed it, but this time... He felt uneasy of the darkness, he felt as if someone was watching him... Suddenly, a deep, raspy voice spoke. ”Ah... I’ve been... expecting you..” Followed by a horrible laughter. "You fell so easily for my trap", said the voice. "I knew it! You were leading me to a trap Moder!" "MY NAME IS NOT MODER! ITS THE GC MODERATOR," yelled the mysterious man. And with that, he walked out of the room leaving Joe in the isolated room, locked. Joe got frantic about being trapped in the room, he tried calling out for help, but the hole was too deep. Suddenly, BLAM! A vent shaft was on the floor, with a leg sticking out of the vent. ”Ow...” Someone was inside the vent! ”What the?!” Joe yelled, startled from the sudden noise. “Whos there?” ”I’m here to help you, now, please pull me out, it’s getting uncomfortable.” Joe went over to the vent a pulled on the leg, after a few seconds, it let out and the person flung out of the vent. ”You could’ve been more careful..” The man said. The man was wearing a blue cap, and his face looked... distorted... like it had been photoshopped or something. ”Who... ARE you?” Joe asked. ”I forgot to introduce myself” The person said in a dark voice ”My name is ComedyProfessional, and I've been watching you” He said. Joe was unsure about this man, but for now he was his only hope. Suddenly, they heard footsteps going down the stairs. It was Moder.... Category:Stories